


your feet on mine

by starrynightzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightzayn/pseuds/starrynightzayn
Summary: “I can’t believe it’s been six years.” Zayn noted.“Me either.”“I know you’ve been wanting to do this for a while. Thanks for being patient with me.”Liam cupped Zayn’s face and planted a kiss on his forehead.“Anything for you my love."ORIt's Liam and Zayn's wedding anniversary and they decide to relive the night by dancing.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 28
Kudos: 53





	your feet on mine

**Author's Note:**

> i got the inspiration for this fic a couple months ago when i came across [this](https://hachevkin.tumblr.com/post/629305322111139840/new-art-for-redyellowberry) drawing on tumblr. thanks to @hachevkin for giving me the chance to create something new out of it <3 the title is inspired by a line from liam's song remember which you'll see in the drawing! there's also a [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkeuRdHzSl2ayKqSTPhOJKZbpYVuG0EgU) that goes with this fic if you're interested. 
> 
> for context i wrote this under the assumption that liam and zayn got married in 2014 and all the songs mentioned came out before then. 
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this and i hope you enjoy :)

“You ready?” 

Liam smiled back at Zayn, his eyes warm and slightly crinkled. There was a small smile on his face and his cheeks were a bit red. His heart was racing; he was so overcome with love he could barely keep it in. Zayn and him were finally going to dance again; nothing could make him happier. 

Zayn nodded and walked to the middle of the room. Liam pressed play on their wedding playlist and _My Whole Life_ by Alina Baraz came on. He made his way over and reached out for Zayn's hands, immediately overcome with a sense of safety and comfort. 

“I can’t believe it’s been six years.” Zayn noted. 

“Me either.”

“I know you’ve been wanting to do this for a while. Thanks for being patient with me.”

Liam cupped Zayn’s face and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

“Anything for you my love.” 

Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist and brought him in, squeezing his back and making Zayn giggle. Zayn lifted his arms and held Liam’s face, _his world_ , in them. 

“Can we do it wedding style?” Zayn asked, a spark in his eyes. 

Liam nodded. “I was hoping we would.” 

Zayn moved even closer and put his feet on Liam’s, giggling at the fact that they were the same height now. He leaned in and rested his head against Liam’s, closing his eyes and swaying to the music. Liam joined him. 

They both hummed along, Liam singing the lyrics under his breath. 

_In a moment, when the world is passing by  
I don't mind the sleepless nights  
If I got you by my side _

Zayn’s face grew soft; hearing his husband’s voice was nothing new for him, but it felt especially meaningful tonight. To hear Liam repeat those words years later...it meant everything. 

Zayn lifted his head and kissed him, slowly and gently. Liam smiled and kissed him back, pulling Zayn in and holding him close. Zayn ran his hands through Liam’s hair; he knew how much Liam liked that. Liam only kissed him harder, his heart practically begging him to. Zayn sighed; he was so in love too. 

Eventually they pulled apart, doe-eyed and giggling a bit. Zayn smoothed down Liam’s hair as the ends were starting to stand up. 

“Your hair looks so good babe. I forgot how much I love the curls.” 

Liam blushed, turning his gaze away for a second. 

“I like it too. Think I’ll keep growing it out.” 

“Good.” 

Liam laughed and Zayn couldn’t help but feel warm inside. He gave Liam a quick peck on the nose and Liam scrunched his face, making Zayn feel all kinds of happy. 

He removed his hands from Liam’s face and wrapped one around his waist, the other reaching out for Liam’s hand. They began swaying back and forth again, Zayn resting his head on Liam’s shoulder where he felt safest. 

“It feels like just yesterday we were doing this.”

“I know. These past six years have flown by,” Liam added. 

“You looked so good that day,” Zayn said, caressing Liam’s cheek for a second. 

Liam blushed again. “You did too. God everything was perfect that evening.” 

“Yeah. It feels perfect again tonight.” 

‘“Maybe we should whip out the suits too? For old times sake,” Liam suggested. 

“I’d like that. Maybe later? I just want to dance right now.”

“Sure love.” 

Zayn smiled, feeling ever so grateful for his husband. All he could think about was seeing Liam that way again and it brought back dozens of memories. The way they walked down the aisle, how they entered the reception to the cheers and support of their families. How they fed each other cake and held hands at every chance they could get. Dancing together like they were right now...it was all so much. 

“You’re the best Leeyum,” Zayn eventually said, almost getting choked up. 

Liam shook his head. 

“Really babe. You cleared out the living room and put up all these lights. It looks amazing."

“Well you were the one who said we should wait ‘till tonight to do this. I’m glad we did. It feels extra special.” 

“I guess we both had great ideas then,” Zayn said with a grin. 

Liam’s smile only grew and he leaned down, smothering Zayn with kisses. First his forehead, then his ear, then the side of his head. Zayn laughed out loud with glee, his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. 

“Ok ok!” He called out as Liam continued pressing kisses against him, moving to his nose and cheeks. Really he was grateful; Liam never shied away from expressing how much he loved him. It meant a lot. 

“You’re just so cute I can’t help it!” Liam said, almost shouting so the neighbors would hear. 

“Aw bubs.” Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam and gave him a squeeze, stroking his back with his thumb. He didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

The song changed and _If I Ain’t Got You_ by Alicia Keys came on, making Liam feel giddy. 

“I love this one.”

“I know you do babe.” It was one of Zayn’s favorites too. The chorus started and both of them got emotional, the lyrics ringing truer than ever. 

_Some people want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you _

Zayn returned to resting his head on his husband's shoulder, moving his hand to trace the tattoos on Liam’s arm. From the feathers to the skull, all the way down to the eagle and 29 and L on his thumb. He loved Liam’s hands, how strong yet soft they were. Zayn stroked his knuckles, making Liam shiver a bit; he should’ve been used to his husband’s touch by now but every time he felt a growing kind of intimacy. It reminded Liam that these were the hands he was going to hold for the rest of his life. He didn’t want it any other way. 

“Have you thought about getting any more tattoos here?” Zayn asked, now caressing Liam’s forearm. 

“I kind of want to get a full sleeve, so I’d probably start there near the arrows.”

“Yeah, I see that. It would look great love.”

“I’ll have to think of a design. Maybe we could draw something together?”

“I’d love that,” Zayn said quietly, too overwhelmed to say more. 

He turned his head and looked up so Liam’s brown eyes were staring back at him. Liam leaned down and kissed him, Zayn’s heart starting to race. His husband's love always got him like that; rushing to feel everything all at once. 

They stayed there for a while, their bodies moving in sync while the music continued to play. Zayn’s lips were soft and sweet and made Liam feel like the stars were wrapping around him. In return he gave his husband the warmth of the sun. 

Zayn slowly pulled back after a while, Liam’s eyes shining back at him. He gave Liam a quick peck before finding comfort in the crook of his neck, pressing kisses against it and making Liam grin. 

“I love you _Jaan_ ,” he whispered softly. 

“I love you too darling.” He kissed Zayn's forehead once more and eventually rested his head against his. They moved as one, not even an inch between them, warmth spread throughout.

Liam kept looking down, reminded that this was his husband and he was closer than ever. He admired the mandala on his neck, how it symbolized their love for one another. He pressed a kiss against it, causing a small smile to appear on Zayn’s face. Liam could stare at him for hours. 

They rocked back and forth, the resonant sounds of piano keys entering the room as Rihanna’s _Stay_ started playing. The lyrics echoed in their ears as she belted out:

_Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you   
And it takes me all the way  
I want you to stay _

Liam felt his heart bursting in his chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off Zayn; all he could think about was how he’d stayed. How they’d _both_ stayed. Despite everything they’d been through over the years, they’d found their way to one another and held on tight, neither one ever letting go. Grateful didn’t begin to describe how he felt.

As Mikky Ekko’s part came on, tears started forming around Liam’s eyes, making his vision go a bit blurry. Typically he would wipe them away but his hands were busy holding Zayn, so he let them fall. 

He sniffled a bit and turned his gaze elsewhere, the moon peeking through the window and casting a soft glow on their bodies. It was just them, Liam thought. Just him and Zayn and the moon. It was exactly how he’d wanted the night to go. 


End file.
